Coalition of the Red Star
"Things couldn't get worse than this, and then when they founded the Coalition of the Red Star, all gets out of hand. Our greatest opponents. If we can fight them, we'll give them a daily dose of medicine that we should give for them... our bullets that we can shoot." --Su Ji-Hoon, Birth of a Coalition The Coalition of the Red Star (Chinese: 红星联盟, Pinyin: Hóngxīng Liánméng; Russian: Коалиция Красной Звезды, transliteration: Koalicija Krasnoj Zvezdy, IPA: ˈkrasnəj zvʲɪzˈdɨ) is a major force during World War III and one of the two central antagonist forces in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, along with the terrorist-based Global Liberation Front. Whereas the Grand Alliance is based on what was the NATO, the EU, the ASEAN, and many others, the Coalition of the Red Star is based on the Shanghai Cooperation Organization, the Collective Security Treaty Organization, and many others, and was officially established in the weeks before the third World War. During the war, it created the Coalition of the Red Star Joint Military, which was the reason why the Grand Alliance created the Grand Alliance Joint Military. History Formation Well Known Members of the Coalition of the Red Star During the war, many Coalition of the Red Star members become powerful during the war, but the most well known where the civilizations of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (Real Life), the People's Republic of China (Real Life), the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (Vietnam War), the People's Republic of Japan/Empire of the Rising Sun (Alternate History/''Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3''), the Russian Federation (Real Life), the Locust Horde (Gears of War), the Democratic Republic of Germany (Cold War), the Arab Republic of Syria (Real Life), the Argentine Republic (Real Life), the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela (Real Life), the Republic of Cuba (Real Life), the Republic of Zimbabwe (Real Life), the Islamic Republic of Iran (Real Life), the Republic of Armenia (Real Life), the Republic of Fiji (Real Life), the Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka (Real Life), the Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal (Real Life), the Republic of Nigeria (Real Life), the Islamic Republic of Pakistan (Real Life), the Republic of Tunisia (Real Life), the Republic of Uzbekistan (Real Life), the Republic of Iraq (Real Life), the Republic of the Union of Myanmar (Real Life), the People's Democratic Republic of Yemen (Cold War), the Republic of Kazakhstan (Real Life), the Republic of Belarus (Real Life), the United Mexican States (Real Life), the Plurinational State of Bolivia (Real Life), the Bangsomoro Republik (Zamboanga Crisis), the Kingdom of Bougainville (Future Era), the Lao People's Democratic Republic (Real Life), the Democratic Republic of Malakula (Future Era), the Republic of Anjouan (Real Life), the Republic of Somalia (Real Life), the Anime Empire (Fanmade), the Republic of Tamagotchistan (Tamagotchi), the Republic of Raposaland (Drawn to Life), the Galactic Empire (Star Wars), the Galactic Republic (Star Wars), the Empire of the Combine Race (Half-Life), the Nazi Union (World War II/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away), the Redcoat Union (American Revolutionary War/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away), the Irken Empire (Invader Zim), the Confederacy of Independent Systems (Star Wars), Noxus (League of Legends), the Russo-Mongolian Empire (Iron Storm), the Cogs (Toontown), the New Ottoman Empire (World War I/''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''), the Aldmeri Dominion (The Elder Scrolls), the Federation of the Americas (Call of Duty: Ghosts), the Fire Nation (Avatar: The Last Airbender), the Northern Water Tribe (Avatar: The Legend of Korra), the Earth Empire (Avatar: The Legend of Korra), the Empire of the Heartless (Kingdom Hearts), the Dominion of Cassus (WildStar), the Settlement Defense Front (Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare), the Union of Yuktobanian Republics (Ace Combat), the Klingon Empire (Star Trek), the Elerian Reich (Master of Orion), the Principality of Belka (Ace Combat), the Cardassian Union (Star Trek),the Inuit Empire (Alternate History), the Terran Empire (Star Trek), the Romulan Star Empire (Star Trek), SkyNet (Terminator), the INKT Corporation (de Blob), the Kingdom of Khador (Iron Kingdoms), the Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age), the People's Republic of Ionia (League of Legends), the Greater Korean Republic (Homefront), the Free Worlds League (BattleTech), House Harkonnen (Dune), the Nomads (Infinity), the Interstellar Concordium (Star Trek), the Gorn Hegemony (Star Trek), the Cylon Empire (Battlestar Galactica), the Gallente Federation (EVE), the Helghast Empire (Killzone), the One Earth Regime (Injustice: Gods Among Us), the Draconis Combine (BattleTech), the Socialist Canadian Empire (Alternate History), the Decepticons (Transformers), the Mrrshan Empire (The Shadow War), the Principality of Zeon (Mobiel Suit Gundam), the Eurasian Dynasty (Earth Series), the Undead Alliance (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away), the Sentinelese Empire (Alternate History), the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship (YouTube Poop Wiki) the Covenant Empire (Halo), the Nile River Coalition (Call of Duty: Black Ops III), the Holy Britannian Empire (Code Geass), the Chimeran Empire (Resistance), Atlas Corporation (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare), Hydra (The Avengers), the Subspace Army known as the [[New Subspace Army] (Super Smash Bros. Brawl), the Global Revolutionary Army (Empires and Allies), the Broccoloid Empire (The Powerpuff Girls) , the Ballant Union (Armored Trooper VOTOMS) and the Templar Order (Assassin's Creed). Puppet States and Other Members Puppet States and Allies to the Combine Empire *Chimeran Empire *Combine Britannian Empire (CBE) *Earth Commonwealth *Holy Human Empire (HHE) *Imperial Republic of Earth (IRE) *Reformed United States (Reformed United States of America) *United Earth Commonwealth (UEC) *United Kingdoms of Earth (UKE) *Vilkanian Republic *Xikkler Empire Puppet States and Allies to the Empire of the Rising Sun *Azad Hind (Provisional Government of Free India) *Democratic Kampuchea (Democratic Kampuchea) *Manchukuo] (Empire of Manchukuo) *[Mengjiang (Mengjiang United Autonomous Government) *North Thailand (People's Democratic Kingdom of Thailand) *North Vietnam (New Empire of Vietnam) *Pacific States (Pacific States of America) *Sixth Republic of the Philippines (Republic of the Philippines) *State of Burma (State of Burma) *Wang Jingwei Regime (Reorganized National Government of the People's Republic of China) Puppet States and Allies to the Irken Empire *Grand Human Hierarchy (GHH) *Grand Jixiz Hierarchy (GJH) *Tazik Republic Puppet States and Allies to the Nazi Union *East Germany (Democratic Rpeublic of Germany) *Fourth Bulgarian Tsardom (Kingdom of Bulgaria) *Finland (Republic of Finland) *Francoist Spain (Spanish State) *[Iraqi Empire (Holy Iraqi Empire) *Hungarian Regency (Regency of Hungary) *Hydra *North Italy (Kingdom of Italy) *Reformed United States (Reformed United States of America) *Second Romanian Kingdom (Kingdom of Romania) *Slovakia (Republic of Slovakia) *Vichy France (Free State of France) Trade Partners *United Republic of Columbia *Trade Federation Society Their society was complexed and varied per member, but it wasn't unified until the Ultimate Socialism Act is enacted. Its ideologies focuses too much on socialism, and for example, Fegelein's Nazism is separate from fascism, while Richard Loud III's ideology focuses on capitalism being separate from democracy, and yet it fuses capitalism with socialism and totalitarianism as well. Technology The Coalition of the Red Star has a ranch of technology from them, which includes from 1950s Soviet Union to the futuristic Galactic Empire, all the way to the almost god-like Empire of the Combine Race. Notable Commanders *Zuberi Uba (Commander of the Coalition of the Red Star Joint Military African Theater) [Empires & Allies] Category:Alliances Category:Coalition of the Red Star Category:Factions